The Beast
by CrazyRaBit
Summary: Ich hab dich in Gefahr gebracht, und es tut mir so unendlich Leid…“ Weiter kam sie nicht, etwas Großes sprang sie von hinten an und wirbelte sie und mich quer durch den Raum. Dumpf merkte ich das ich schmerzen hatte, irgendwo an meiner Schulter und
1. Chapter 1

Die Schulglocke klingelte, zum letzten Mal diesen Sommer. Die Schüler stürmten aus den Klassen und Raus auf den Schulhof. Ich hatte es nicht sonderlich eilig.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte ich aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Der Lehrer hatte ohne großen erfolg versucht uns selbst noch heute am letzten Schultag vor den Ferien etwas beizubringen. Er hatte es ja nicht mal geschafft in der Klasse für ruhe zu sorgen. Aufgeregt redeten alle darüber was sie in den Ferien machen wollten, und besonders wurde über die Party heute Abend geredet.

Ich freute mich schon darauf. Einfach raus zum Strand und spaß haben. Der Strand war bestimmt voller jugendlicher Touristen, aber das interessierte uns eigentlich wenig. Das einzige was heute Abend von belangen sein würde war alles zu vergessen, die Schule, die Arbeit und die Probleme die wir hatten.

Bei mir bestanden die Probleme hauptsächlich aus den Erwartungen meiner Eltern.

Meine Mutter war eine Power Hausfrau, die insgeheim hoffte das ich etwas aus meinem Leben machen würde, auf die Uni gehen oder was in die Richtung. Ich mochte meine Mutter, also ich hasste sie nicht, aber sie war die meiste Zeit über nur anstrengend. Am schlimmsten war ihr absoluter und total übertriebener Ordnungswahn. Es war irgendwo witzig, auch wenn ich von der Statur und Gesichtsform wie eine Kopie meiner Mutter aussah, war ich was den Rest anging das genaue Gegenteil, wie gut und böse, Yin und Yang.

Ihr hübsches Gesicht war meistens zu einer ebenso hübschen Maske verzerrt, ihr schlanker ein Meter siebzig langer Körper steckte in einem perfekt gebügelten Kleid, ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren immer gründlich gekämmt und der einzige schmuck den sie trug war ihr Ehering.

Ihr ganzes heile Welt Getue ging mir tierisch auf die Nerven. Das war auch einer der vielen dinge über die wir schon fast regelmäßig stritten.

Sie hasste mich dessen war ich mir sicher. Sie hasste mich für das Chaos was in meinem Zimmer herrschte, ich räumte nur selten auf und noch seltener packte ich die Sachen an ihren Angestammten platz zurück. Sie hasste mich für die Klamotten die ich trug, meistens waren es total abgenutzte Jeans mit löchern die mir etwas zu groß waren und dazu passende T-Shirts oder Pullis. Sie hasste mich dafür was ich mit meinem Haaren gemacht hatte.

Amüsiert dachte ich an den Abend vor einer Woche als ich bei Vicki zum Geburtstag war. Es war ein Freitag, wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund warum es meine Mutter überhaupt erlaubt hatte.

Nicht das ich nicht hingegangen wäre wenn sie es nicht erlaubt hätte, aber seid ich fünfzehn war und ich mich einmal zu viel ohne ihre Erlaubnis aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte, zierten meine Fenster ein par hübsche fabrikneue Gitterstäbe.

Ich hatte daraus gelernt, und es seitdem nicht mehr versucht.

Also hatte ich es mit meiner Mutter so verabredet das sie mich um ein Uhr am Samstagmorgen abholen konnte wenn ich gleich nach der Schule zu Vicki durfte. Den ganzen Monat hatte es gedauert sie zu überreden aber es war Vickis achtzehnter Geburtstag, denn ich definitiv nicht verpassen wollte. Aber es war definitiv die mühe wert, wir hatten nicht nur die ganze Nacht durchgefeiert, sondern Vicki hatte mir die Haare halbwegs kurz geschnitten und sie am ende noch mit kupferfarbenen Strähnen verziert.

Als meine Mutter das gesehen hatte war sie richtig an die Decke gegangen. Sie hatte mich angeschrieen, dass ich aussehen würde wie ein Junge und dann auch noch diese Strähnen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck und die Tatsache dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte machten die vier Wochen Hausarrest wieder wett.

Was mich zu einem weiteren Problem brachte.

Obwohl ich den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht hatte war mir kein Weg eingefallen wie ich mich heute davon schleichen konnte um zur Party zu kommen. Mit Sicherheit wartete sie schon vor der Schule bis ich endlich rauskommen würde damit sie mich wieder in meine Zelle sperren konnte.

Es war ein für und wieder, ja ich ging zur Party und riskierte den größten und lautesten Streit aller Zeiten und Hausarrest für den Rest meines Lebens, was aus meiner sicht nicht länger als eineinhalb Jahre sein konnte denn ich hatte mit geschworen mit achtzehn endlich auszuziehen. Die andere Möglichkeit war das ich nachgab und meiner Mutter ihren Willen gab, was ich um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

Letzten Endes war es auf eine merkwürdige art Schicksal. Ich konnte meine Mutter schon sehen, als Vickis Freund Lukas sich mit seinem Van zwischen uns stellte. Die Seitentür sprang auf und Vicki winkte mich hektisch zu ihr herüber.

„Komm schon beeil dich!" Ohne groß fragen zu stellen lief ich zu ihr rüber und Stieg ein.

Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen als wir endlich das Schulgelände verlassen hatten und ich mir sicher war das meine Mutter nichts davon mitbekommen hatte.

„Du bist meine absolute Rettung!" Vicki grinste mich voller Schadenfreude an. Dieses Lächeln passte zu ihr, dazu die Violeten Haare und die leuchtend blauen Augen in ihrem blassen Gesicht, ließen sie wie eine verdrehte Comicfigur aussehen.

„Oh man, Cynthia wird dir so was von die Hölle heiß machen." Sie sah mich übertrieben ernst an und imitierte dann die stimme meiner Mutter. „Was fällt dir ein einfach so mit diesem ungezogenen verdorbenen Miststück abzuhauen!?"

Ich versuchte sie betroffen anzuschauen, wie ein kleiner junge der beim Süßigkeiten stellen erwischt wurde. Doch dann hielten wir es beide nicht länger aus, wir lachten so lange bis wir nicht länger konnten.

Vicki war wirklich die beste, den ganze Weg zu ihr nach Hause alberten wir nur rum.

Wie waren uns sehr ähnlich, wir liebten dieselbe Musik, dieselben Klamotten und hassten es beide wenn man uns irgendetwas vorschrieb.

Sie war wie meine große Schwester, mein Vorbild.

Mit Lukas war das anders, der große dunkelhäutige Kerl mit den Dreadlocks und der Statur eines Boxers, war mir gegenüber immer höflich und machte bei unseren Späßen mit aber ich hatte das Gefühl dass er nur wegen Vicki sich mir gegenüber so verhielt. Andernfalls hätte er mich bestimmt ignoriert wie den Rest der Menschheit.

Das kleine weise Holzhaus das die zwei bewohnten lag am Stadtrand, direkt am Wald. Es war nur einstöckig und hatte im Grunde nur drei Zimmer, Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer und das Gästezimmer, was man eigentlich schon als mein Zimmer bezeichnen konnte. Die beiden bekamen außer mir eigentlich niemals Besuch, jedenfalls niemand der über Nacht blieb. Manchmal kamen einige von Lukas' freunden vorbei. Echt schräge Typen. Die meisten von ihnen waren fast genauso gut gebaut wie Lukas und behandelten mich mit derselben Freundlichkeit wie er.

Der Tag verging schnell, wie jedes Mal wenn ich mit den zwei abhing. Wir verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit irgendwelche Talk-Shows zu gucken und uns über sie Lustig zu machen.

Wir hörten uns gerade die Probleme eines Teenies an, er war hässlich wie die Nacht und doof wie Stroh und gestand gerade seine Liebe dem Klassendornröschen, als sich Lukas und Vicki plötzlich versteiften.

Verwirrt sah ich die beiden an während sie sich einen viel sagenden Blick zuwarfen. Vicki nickte kurz und packte mich dann am Arm und zerrte mich Richtung Fenster.

„Was soll der mist!?" Ich versuchte mich aus ihrem griff zu lösen, sie packte nur noch fester zu.

„Vicki lass mich los!"

„Sie hat recht es ist zu spät!" Lukas stimme war angespannt. Hektisch blickte sie zu den Ausgängen, Fenstern, Türen, dann sah sie Lukas mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Hass an. Erschrocken trat ich ein par schritte zurück, beinahe wäre ich über den Teppich gefallen, doch sie zog mich mit erstaunlich viel kraft zu sich zurück.

Verlegen schaute ich zu Boden, irgendetwas stimmte offensichtlich nicht und mich beschlich das bestimmte Gefühl das es irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hatte. Vicki nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang mich sanft dazu sie anzusehen, wieder gelang ihr das ohne große mühe wie es schien.

Stur schloss ich die Augen. Ich wollte sie so nicht sehen, nicht mit dem ganzen Hass und der Wut. So kannte ich sie gar nicht.

„Emily?!" Ihre Stimme war anders als sonst, ich kannte sie nun schon seit zwei langen Jahren doch so hatte sich ihre stimme noch nie angehört, als ob sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. „Emily, bitte schau mich an."

Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und auch wenn ich wusste wie kindisch ich mich benahm wollte ich immer noch nicht die Augen öffnen.

„Emily!" Diesmal lag etwas Bedrohliches in ihrer Stimme, es war nur schwach aber es reichte aus das ich sie endlich ansah und was ich sah machte mir noch mehr Angst als ich wütendes Gesicht, sie weinte.

„Ich hab dich in Gefahr gebracht, und es tut mir so unendlich Leid…" Weiter kam sie nicht, etwas Großes sprang sie von hinten an und wirbelte sie und mich quer durch den Raum. Dumpf merkte ich das ich schmerzen hatte, irgendwo an meiner Schulter und am Bauch, ich wunderte mich noch wieso alles so verschwommen und dumpf war als alles schwarz wurde…


	2. Chapter 2

Nur ganz langsam wurde mir bewusst das ich geträumt hatte. Auch wenn es nur ein Traum war erinnerte er mich an viele dinge an die ich ungern dachte, dinge die ich getan hatte. Als ob es nötig gewesen wäre mich auch noch im Traum damit zu Foltern, langsam glitten mein Hände über die Narben an meiner Schulter und meinem Bauch, ewige Mahnmale dafür was ich getan hatte.

Ich bemerkte erst sehr spät das etwas nicht stimmte, ich hatte nichts an. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, irgendwo in meinem unterbewusstsein hatte ich wohl gewusst was mich erwarten würde. Die gardinen an den Fenstern waren vollkommen zerfetzt, die hälfte der einrichtung war kleinholz, und das gleiche galt für das Bett. Ich hatte wieder die kontrolle verloren und wenn ich mir den Raum so ansah wusste das auch der rest im Haus.

Es war wirklich frustrierend, ein ganzes jahr war ich nun schon hier und noch immer hatte ich diese vedammten rückfälle. Natürlich war es besser geworden, die ersten zwei monate war ich nicht einmal in der lage einen klaren gedanken zu fassen. Doch hatte es in den letzten vier wochen nicht einen Anfall gegeben, das hatte die anderen hoffen lassen das es endlich überstanden war, und nicht nur sie sondern auch ich hatte gewagt zu hoffen.

„Miss Emily?" Miles ruhige förmliche stimme drang durch die Stahltür zu mir durch, nur leicht und gedämpft aber immerhin. „Miss Emily? Master Viktor möchte sie im Speisesaal sehen. Also wenn sie sich bitte fertig machen würden werde ich sie dorthin geleiten."

Eskortieren war wohl eher das bessere Wort. Es dauerte eine ganze weile bis ich klamotten gefunden hatte die nicht vollkommen zerfetzt waren.

Miles war ein relativ grosser Kerl wie jeder hier im Haus, es war für mich immernoch schwer sein äusseres mit dem in einklang zu bringen was er im inneren war. Er war der typische Butler, ordentlich gekleidet, und immer höflich. Aber ich wusste das tief in ihm ein Monster steckte so wie in jedem anderen in diesem Haus.

Das Haus war eine uralte Festung, die Viktor hier schon vor vielen Generationen errichten liess als unterschlupf für seinen Clan. Alle paar Jahre liess er vereinzelte Flügel renovieren, und mit den neuesetn spielereien ausstaten.

Es war wirklich Hübsch hier und Miles hielt alles immer ordentlich Sauber, hilfe hatte er dabei von Frederick, der auch gleichzeitig der Koch war und von Kyle. Die drei gehörten irgendwie zu dieser Festung, so wie die Mauern und der Wald drumherum. Zwischendurch kamen auch andere Clanmitglieder aber diese verschwanden nach ein zwei Monaten wieder. So hatte ich auch den grössten teil des Clans kennen gelernt, auch wenn ich viele von ihnen nur am rande wahrgenommen hatte.

Heute waren Gott sei Dank keine der anderen im Haus, das heißt bis auf Vicky und Lukas. Viktor hatte die beiden zu meinem Vormund ernannt, meine Aufpasser die für alles verantwortlich waren was ich tat. Viktor war wirklich extrem ruhig, fast schon provokant ruhig. Er hatte Vicky nie für ihr Handel zur rede gestellt, warum sie sich unbedingt mit jemanden wie mir anfreunden musste oder warum sie es nicht vorher wenigstens Viktor gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Er war kein Kontrollfreak auch wenn es manchmal denn Anschein hatte, aber er war für den Clan verantwortlich und deshalb wusste er immer gerne über alles bescheid. Vicky hatte die anderen mit ihrer Freundschaft zu mir indirekt in Gefahr gebracht, und die Strafe dafür war sowohl simpel wie auch effektiv zugleich. Sie durfte das Haus nicht verlassen, auf jeden fall nicht ohne mich und ich brauchte Viktors Erlaubnis, damit war sie richtig am Arsch.

„Miss Emily? Geht es ihnen nicht gut?" Miles stellte sich vor mich und sah mir besorgt ins Gesicht. „Wollen sie sich wieder hinlegen?"

„Nein, ich bring es lieber gleich hinter mich und geh danach wieder ins Bett." Viktor würde mir bestimmt einen Vortrag darüber hallten wie ich die Kontrolle behallten kann auch wenn ich schlafe, und davor würde ich mich nicht drücken können egal wie krank ich mich auch füllte.

Der Speisesaal war groß, altmodisch eingerichtet und wahrscheinlich der einzige Raum, der immer noch in seinem Original zustand war. Große Wandteppiche erzählten die Geschichte des Clans und die gewaltigen Eichentische waren ziemlich robust, das wusste ich aus Erfahrung. In einem Anfall hatte ich mal versucht einen zu zertrümmern der Tisch hatte nur eine kleine Delle und mir hatten sie beim versuch mich aufzuhalten den Arm gebrochen.

Am ende des Tisches saß Viktor, seine schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und seine dunklen Augen waren direkt auf mich gerichtet. Als ich ihn sah hatte ich sofort das Gefühl das ich zehn Zentimeter geschrumpft war. Viktor war kein Hüne, aber in seiner Gegenwart fühlten sich fast alle so. Er strahlte soviel Macht und Autorität aus das es selbst Lukas schwerfiel ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

Rechts von ihm saß der alte Ismael. Niemand wusste genau wie alt er eigentlich war, aber er war mit abstand der älteste von uns. Mit seinen grauen Haaren und den gütigen Augen war er so etwas wie unser liebender Großvater.

„Emily" sagte Ismael. „bitte setz dich und iss etwas."

Ein wenig misstrauisch, ging ich der Bitte nach.

Es war ein sehr seltsames Frühstück, um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich noch nie allein mit den beiden gegessen. Meistens wurde ich von Lukas und Vicky flankiert damit sie mich im Notfall „beruhigen" konnten. Ich wusste das es einen Grund gab, aber welchen? War das nur weil sie mir eine Standpauke hallten wollten? Aber wieso machten sie es nicht einfach? Es kam mir abstrakt vor das ich hier mit ihnen saß und frühstückte. Allerdings wusste ich auch das Viktor immer einen plan verfolgte, egal was er tat es hatte seine gründe. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als zu warten und mir das Essen schmecken zu lassen.

Frederik hatte es wirklich übertrieben, es gab Eier, Speck, Pfannkuchen und jede menge anderer Sachen. Ich wusste gar nicht womit ich anfangen sollte, also nahm ich mir ein bisschen von allem und merkte erst jetzt das ich wahnsinnigen Hunger hatte.

Nach einer weile merkte ich das mich beide anschauten. Verlegen steckte ich mir das letzte Stück Brot in den Mund und sah auch sie an. Es dauerte wieder eine kleine Weile bis Viktor endlich mit mir sprach.

„Wie geht es dir Emily?" Diese frage verwunderte mich noch mehr als die Tatsache mit dem Essen.

„Ganz gut." Ich wusste nicht wie ich sonst antworten sollte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Für einen Außenstehenden war das bestimmt eine sehr höfliche frage, doch für mich war das fast schon wie ein tritt in den Magen. Deprimiert schaute ich wieder auf meinen Teller.

„Nicht so gut." Gestand ich kleinlaut.

„Und warum nicht?" Wieder stellte er die frage schon fast vorsichtig, aber immer noch höflich. Für mich war das erniedrigend, er wusste ganz genau warum und dennoch verlangte er von mir dass ich es laut aussprach.

„Weil…weil ich." Ich holte einmal tief Luft. „Weil ich die Kontrolle verloren hab!"

„Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen Emily?" Langsam schaute ich ihn wieder an. Er schien sich echte sorgen um mich zu machen. Wieder starrte ich auf meinen Teller, doch diesmal eher verlegen als deprimiert.

„Eineinhalb Jahre und du kannst es immer noch nicht richtig kontrollieren." Viktor seufzte. „Ich weiß das für dich mildernde umstände gälten" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Bilder schossen mir durch den Kopf, dunkle Bilder, Bilder die ich vergessen wollte. „Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung."

„Wir wissen dass du es versuchst" Ismaels stimme war mitfühlend. „aber manchmal ist das einfach nicht genug. Darum haben wir eine Entscheidung getroffen die uns sicherlich nicht leicht gefallen ist."

Aufmerksam sah ich erst Ismael, dann Viktor an. Ich dachte ich wäre auf alles gefasst gewesen doch nicht auf das was dann kam. Ismael holte tief Luft bevor er weiter sprach

„Wir schicken dich zu deinem Bruder!" Geschockt sprang ich auf und schaute ihn wütend an.

„Vergiss es!" Ich merkte schon wie es wieder hochkam, wie es darauf drängte an die Oberfläche zu kommen, und ich hätte es auch gelassen, hätte ich nicht gewusst das es unmöglich für mich war Ismael auch nur zu berühren und das ich ihm damit nur recht geben würde. Dennoch konnte ich nicht verhindern dass es sich zeigte. Ich spürte das stechen in meinem Kiefer und den Augen, wie sie sich veränderten. „Mein Bruder hat damit nichts zu tun!"

„Ich weis dass du Angst hast" Immer noch sah er mich mitfühlend an. „Aber du bist stärker als damals, das weißt du!"

Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen, und wusste es, ich wusste das er recht hatte, aber das half kein bisschen gegen die Angst, die Angst zu versagen.

„Ismael ich…" Langsam änderten sich meine Gesichtszüge, ich konnte es deutlich spüren. Meine Zähne nahmen wieder ihre normale form an und meine Augen wurden langsam wieder grün. „Was ist wenn ich mich nicht beherrschen kann? Was ist wenn ich ihm wehtue?"

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Seit damals hatte ich versucht Stark zu sein, es hatte zwar nichts daran geändert das ich nachts allein in meinem Zimmer lag und leise vor mich hin schluchzte, aber ich hatte es geschafft das mich niemand sonst weinen sah.

Jetzt stand ich im großen Speisesaal und heulte schlimmer als je zuvor. Simon, mein Bruder, war alles was ich noch hatte. Er war der kümmerliche Rest meiner Familie, und denn sollte ich jetzt wissentlich in Gefahr bringen?

Ich spürte wie Ismael mich umarmte. Er war wirklich wie mein Opa, nicht das ich meinen richtigen je kennengelernt hatte, aber er wusste wie er mich trösten musste. Er wusste das es ausreichte mir das Gefühl zu geben nicht allein zu sein, das ich nichts hören wollte als einen regelmäßigen Herzschlag, etwas das so unumstößlich war wie sein Vertrauen in mich.

„Emily, du bist stärker als du dir selbst eingestehen willst, und das ist auch dein Problem." Viktors Stimme klang irgendwie Väterlich, tadelnd. „Du siehst es als eine art Monster, aber es ist ein Teil von dir, ein Teil den du akzeptieren musst. Du bist nicht mehr nur Emily, du bist viel mehr und es ist nicht gut dich so an deine Vergangenheit zu klammern, aber wir glauben dass das der einzige weg für dich ist."

Lange dachte ich darüber nach was Viktor damit meinte, aber ich kam nicht dahinter. Wieso musste ich erst meinen Bruder in Gefahr bringen bevor ich mich beherrschen konnte? Ich verstand es nicht und wusste auch nicht wieso er darauf kam. Die einzigen zwei dinge die ich wusste waren das Ismael es niemals zulassen würde, wenn er nicht überzeugt war das ich es schaffen konnte und das ich keine andere Wahl hatte als ihnen zu vertrauen.

Etwas niedergeschlagen ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer um meine wenigen heilen Klamotten zusammen zu sammeln. Morgen war ich schon nicht mehr hier.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Flug nach Seattle war nicht annähernd so unangenehm wie ich gedacht hatte. Das einzige was genervt hatte war die Stewardess die mich beim vorbeigehen immer argwöhnisch angeschaut hatte. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie ich wäre ein Ausreißer oder etwas in die Richtung. Naja man konnte es ihr fast nicht übel nehmen, mit meinen zerrissenen Klamotten und dem alten Seesack, nervig war es trotzdem. Das warten auf den Anschlussflug war da schon schlimmer aber nichts im Vergleich zu den zweifeln die ich hatte als das Flugzeug zur Landung in Port Angeles ansetzte. Was war wenn Simon nicht da war? Was war wenn er mich nicht mehr mochte? Wenn er mir die Schuld gab dafür was passiert war? Ich wusste dass das albern war aber ich konnte nicht anders. Simon war mein Bruder, aber das musste nicht bedeuten dass er mich auch mochte.

In meinem Kopf ließ ich verschiedene Szenarien durchlaufen, wobei die schlimmste immer noch die war wo er mir mit einer Schrottflinte den Kopf weg schoss, oder es wenigstens versuchte.

Ich zitterte richtig als ich aus dem Flugzeug ausstieg.

Zum Glück war Simon schon da, denn sonst hätte ich mich bestimmt in irgendetwas reingesteigert.

Es war gut zu sehen das er sich, im Gegensatz zu mir, kein bisschen verändert hatte. Seine schwarzen Haare trug er immer noch kurz und seine dunkelbraunen Augen versteckte er hinter einer Sonnenbrille.

Auch charakterlich schien er sich wenn überhaupt nur wenig verändert zu haben. Lässig lehnte er an seinem Wagen und wartete bis ich zu ihm kam, er war so gelassen wie eh und je.

Das schlimmste daran war das er schon immer so gewesen war, selbst als ich noch jünger war. Das konnte einen richtig zur Weißglut treiben. Am heftigsten hatte ich das gemerkt als er Mom und Dad erzählt hatte das er sein Studium abgebrochen hatte und Polizist werden wollte. Mom war richtig ausgetickt, sie hatte ihn angeschrien und ihm mit allem möglichen gedroht, Hausarrest, Enterbung und Prügel. Dad war richtig rot im Gesicht geworden und brüllte fast noch Lauter als Mom, wenn das für einen normal sterblichen überhaupt möglich war. Das was die Sache nicht wirklich besser gemacht hatte war, das Simon nichts erwiderte. Er saß ruhig auf seinem Stuhl und wartete darauf das die beiden Heiser waren vom vielen Schreien, dann stand er auf und erklärte ihnen das es ihm herzlich egal sei das sie ihm mit Hausarrest drohten, er wohnte eh nicht mehr hier, dann fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu das er den gesamten Reichtum, es waren wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich Schulden, der Familie mit Freuden seiner kleinen Schwester überlassen wollte.

Damals hatte ich ihn Anfangs bewundert, und später gehasst. Mom hatte mir das Leben noch mehr zur Hölle gemacht, und ich hatte keinen Bruder der mir helfen konnte da er nicht mehr erwünscht war.

Vier Jahre hatten sie kein Wort mehr mit einander gewechselt und wahrscheinlich hätten sie noch vier weitere Jahre gebraucht bevor sie es auch nur versucht hätten. Aber sie hatten nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.

Wieder zuckte ich zusammen als ich an den Tag dachte. Ich wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen, die mir durch den Kopf schossen. Ich spürte wie die Welt um mich herum langsam verschwamm, es wurde schwerer sich zu konzentrieren und die Bilder wurden immer schärfer und dazu kamen auch noch andere Erinnerungen.

Nein!

Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln holte ich mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Diese Bilder mussten warten bis ich alleine war. Denn hier mitten auf dem Flugplatz, direkt vor meinem Bruder, wollte ich mich nicht zusammen rollen und anfangen zu heulen.

Schnell nahm ich meinen Seesack und ging zu Simon.

Er sah mich immer noch mit derselben ruhe an, aber ich wusste das er mein zögern bemerkt hatte. Simon bemerkte einfach alles. Er hatte damals auch gemerkt das Dad, Mom betrogen hatte, das hatte wieder zu einem mega Streit geführt. Mom hatte ihm nicht glauben wollen, obwohl es so offensichtlich war. Als Dad davon wind bekommen hatte, hatte er sofort aufgehört sich mit der reizenden Miss Bloom zu treffen. Stattdessen war er dazu übergegangen Simon das Leben noch mehr zur Hölle zu machen.

Vielleicht war das der Grund warum Simon sich quergestellt hatte und Polizist geworden war, anstelle den ambitionierten Träumen unserer Eltern zu folgen. Das war eben Simons art, der passive Widerstand. Er war nicht frech und aufmüpfig so wie ich es gewesen war, nein, das war einfach nicht sein Stil.

Ein wenig zaghaft blieb ich vor ihm stehen, und sah auf den Boden. Es war mir irgendwie unangenehm ihn anzuschauen. Wieder sah ich ihn in Gedanken auf mich schießen.

„Hi…" war alles was ich herausbringen konnte, und das auch nur sehr leise. Ich war auf alles gefasst gewesen. Er konnte mich anschreien, mich ignorieren oder mir ein Messer in die Brust rammen, auch wenn er damit nicht sehr weit gekommen wäre.

Ich hörte wie er einen schritt auf mich zu machte, meine Muskeln spannten sich an und ich war bereit, und umarmte mich. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an, er strahlte immer noch diese unergründliche Ruhe aus.

„Ich hab dich so doll vermisst!" Ich drückte ihn so fest ich mich traute und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Jacke. Ich konnte meine Trennen nicht mehr unterdrücken und wieder wurde ich fest umarmt und heulte und schluchzte was das Zeug hielt, in aller Öffentlichkeit. Normal wäre mir das super peinlich, aber in diesem Moment war mir das so ziemlich egal. Es fühlte sich sogar richtig gut an. Simon mochte mich, sogar nach allem was ich getan hatte, sogar nachdem ich…

Jetzt schluchzte ich noch viel heftiger, und da wo mein Herz eigentlich sein sollte, tat sich ein riesiges Loch auf. Ich sah das Bild meiner Mutter, wie sich ihre Augen vor Angst und Überraschung weiteten, wie sie wegrannte und doch keine Chance hatte.

Ich spürte wie uns die Menschen angafften, wie sie sich verwundert zu uns umdrehten und mit dem Kopf schüttelten. So verzweifelt hatte ich versucht, es zu unterdrücken, zu verdrängen, aber am ende hatte ich selber keine Chance gehabt, genau wie meine Eltern.

Beruhigend streichelte Simon meine Haare. Verzweifelt versuchte ich in wegzudrücken, ich wollte nicht das er mich so sah, auch wenn es schon zu spät war, aber Simon sollte sich damit nicht belasten. Ich nahm meine ganze Kraft zusammen, die immerhin nicht unerheblich war, aber irgendwie war keine mehr da. Wie eine leblose Puppe stand ich einfach nur da und begann zu zittern, während sich meine inneren Organe langsam in Luft auflösten und nur Leere zurück ließen.

Ich bemerkte fast nicht wie Simon mich hochhob und auf die Rückbank seines Autos legte. Alles was ich noch wahrnahm waren die schmerzen. Sie durchzuckten mich wie Elektroschocks und schüttelten meinen ganzen Körper. Dumpf erinnerte ich mich daran das ich schon einmal ähnliche schmerzen empfunden hatte, schmerzen die nichts mit der Leere in mir zu tun hatten. Mit dem nächsten Schock war dieser Gedanke schon wieder verschwunden.

Verzweifelt krümmte ich mich auf der Rückbank zusammen und versuchte die Leere irgendwie zu füllen, sie war unersättlich. Wieder ein Schock und wieder schüttelte ich mich.

Vicky. Die ersten Nächte hatte sie immer vor meinem Zimmer gestanden und verzweifelt versucht zu verstehen was mit mir los war. Ihr hatten meine Schreie fast genau so weh getan wie mir. Sie gab sich die schuld dafür was mit mir passiert war, und in gewisser weise hatte sie auch recht.

Als sie versucht hatten mir zu erklären was passiert war, hatte ich sie angeschrien, versucht sie zu schlagen, zu töten.

Das zittern wurde jetzt immer schlimmer, und es fiel mir immer schwerer mich zu konzentrieren.

Ich wollte mich einfach nur ablenken, und dachte an alles mögliche, nur um nicht an die Schmerzen denken zu müssen. Mein Zimmer, wie ich es verwüstet hatte und Miles es immer wieder aufgeräumt hatte. An die Gitarre, die mir Lukas zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war irgendwie seltsam, aber sein verhallten mir gegenüber hatte sich sehr verändert. Seine Schuldgefühle waren nicht zu übersehen, aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas was mir bei allen Clanmitgliedern aufgefallen war. Die art wie sie mich ansahen, so als hätten sie mitleid mit mir. Als würden sie etwas wissen, das mir niemand sagen wollte. Dazu kam noch wie sie sich in meiner nähe aufführten. Sie waren wie Bodyguards, immer darauf bedacht mich zu Beschützen, mich vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren.

Wieder und wieder brannten sich die Schmerzen in meinen Körper, das zittern wurde so Stark das ich mühe hatte nicht von der Rückbank zu fallen. Ein tiefes Knurren machte es noch schlimmer. Mein Gehirn war wie erstarrt, nein, das durfte nicht passieren, nicht noch einmal, nicht jetzt.

Gehetzt versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich das Monster beruhigen konnte, ich versuchte es wieder einzusperren, während das Nichts mich immer mehr verschlang. Ich durfte nicht zulassen dass es wieder die Kontrolle übernahm.

Mit ganzer Kraft wollte ich es zurück drängen, aber je mehr ich es versuchte je mehr wurde ich selber zurück gedrängt. Das Nichts war einfach überall, ich konnte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr fühlen, nur noch das Knurren konnte ich hören.

Panik! Ich atmete viel zu schnell und ich begann zu schwitzen. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, und ich zitterte jetzt so Stark das ich es nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Ich wollte schreien, ihn warnen, in Sicherheit wissen, aber nichts passierte.

Überall war Nichts.

Ich war allein, in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit und Schmerzen. Ich war einfach nur leer, tot.

Immer wieder tauchten fetzen aus meiner Erinnerung auf, dinge die ich vergessen wollte, Überreste von meinem alten Leben.

Unser Wohnzimmer das übersät war mit den zerfetzen, blutigen Körperteilen meines Vaters. Der Kopf meiner Mutter der vor mir auf dem Fußboden lag. Ihre Augen, die mich anstarrten, kalt, tot und anklagend. Simons Augen…das glitzern darin als ich aus dem Flugzeug stieg. Wie er mich in den Arm genommen hatte. Das Gefühl als ich bei ihm war.

Ich hielt daran fest. Ich wollte es nicht wieder verlieren, ich wollte ihm nicht Wehtun. Simon war alles was ich noch hatte, und er akzeptierte mich, so wie ich war mit allen meinen Fehlern. Simon war mein Bruder und ich würde ihm niemals etwas antun.

In diesem einen Moment, wusste ich dass es wahr war.

Mit all meiner Kraft klammerte ich mich an dieses Gefühl, das es nichts in der Welt gab wodurch ich ihn verletzen würde. Er hatte am Flughafen darauf gewartet das ich kam, er hatte auf mich gewartet, auf mich, seine kleine hipelige Schwester.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, in denen ich zitternd und weinend in der Dunkelheit saß, gepeinigt vom Nichts in mir, aber dann ging es vorbei. Das zittern wurde schwächer und meine Atmung wurde ruhiger, regelmäßiger. Das Nichts verschwand und dann war ich wieder allein in der Finsternis, aber das war okay, es war nicht mehr schlimm, denn ich war immer noch da, ich war ich. Ich konnte wieder normal Atmen, meinen Herzschlag hören und fühlte alles um mich herum.

Ich fühlte wie mein Blut durch meine Adern floss, wie mein Herz es in einem gleich bleibenden Rhythmus in meinem ganzen Körper verteilte. Lange lauschte ich dem leisen Geräusch, es war entspannend ein Zeichen dafür das ich immer noch die Kontrolle hatte.

Dann hörte ich noch etwas anderes, ein flüstern jemand ganz in der nähe, aber es war zu dumpf als das er im selben Raum hätte sein können. Eine Tür ging leise quietschend auf und kleine Füße schlurften herein.

Ein wenig benommen machte ich die Augen auf, und zuckte überrascht zusammen als ich in die großen neugierigen Augen eines kleinen Mädchens starrte, leicht erschrocken schrie ich auf. Auch sie zuckte erschrocken zurück und fiel dabei rücklings auf den Fußboden.

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, kämpfte sie sich wieder auf die Beine. Ein kleines Schmunzeln konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

Die kleine war wirklich süß, mit ihren dunkelbraunen Löckchen und den strahlend blauen Augen wirkte sie fiel jünger als sie wahrscheinlich in Wirklichkeit war. Der rosarote Pyjama den sie trug, ließ sie sogar noch niedlicher erscheinen.

„Holly?!" Simons stimme drang durch die Tür. Aufgeregt schaute die Kleine zur Tür und dann wieder zu mir. Schnell schlug ich die rote Bettdecke zurück und sie kletterte zu mir ins Bett und versteckte sich, dicht an mich gekuschelt.

Ich konnte gerade noch meine Augen schließen, als Simon schon seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte und verstohlen zu uns rein schaute. Für ihn schien alles normal auszusehen, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er die Tür wieder geschlossen.

Vergnügt kichernd kam Hollys Kopf unter der Decke zum Vorscheinen und grinste mich breit an. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr sagen sollen das Simon immer noch vor der Tür stand und lauschte, denn als dieser mit einem lauten „Aha!" ins Zimmer gesprungen kam, zuckte sie zusammen und verkroch sich sofort wieder.

„Holly!" sagte Simon aufgebracht. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt das du deine Tante in ruhe lassen sollst!"

„Tante?" verwundert sah ich meinen Bruder an. „Dann ist das deine Tochter?" Ich zeigte auf den kleinen Hügel unter dem Holly lag.

Überrascht und ein wenig verlegen nickte Simon. „Ich hab ganz vergessen dass wir lange nicht mit einander gesprochen haben."

Ein wenig beleidigt versuchte ich das erst einmal zu verkraften. Ich war also schon eine Tante, Pah! Holly war zwar echt süß und alles, aber ich und Tante? Das war wie der versuch einen Hai zur Patenschaft mit einem Wahlbaby zu zwingen, das Wahlbaby würde das mit Sicherheit nicht sehr lange überleben.

Also wenn Simon schon Vater war, dann musste er ja auch...

Leicht geschockt merkte ich dass wir nicht ganz allein waren. Nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt spürte ich noch einen Menschen, eine Frau.

„Jetzt sag nicht das du...?" Irgendwie konnte ich den Satz nicht zu ende bringen, das war alles viel zu viel auf einmal, aber Simon hatte schon verstanden und zeigte mir seinen Ringfinger, wo ein schlichter Goldring zu sehen war.

„Schon seit fast vier Jahren." Das schockte mich jetzt fast noch mehr als die Tatsache dass ich eine Nichte hatte. Wir hatten wirklich lange nicht mehr mit einander geredet.

Zum Glück spürte ich nicht noch jemanden im Umkreis von ein paar hundert Metern, also auch kein anderer Nachwuchs über den ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen musste.

„Und wie alt ist sie?" Wieder zeigte ich auf den kleinen Holly-Hügel. Diesmal war sie es die Antwortete. Flink kam sie wieder aus ihrem Versteck gekrochen und überlegte einen Augenblick.

„So alt bin ich!" Stolz hielt sie mir drei ihrer kleinen Fingerchen vor die Nase, wobei sie die andern beiden mit der anderen Hand runter drückte, wieder musste ich schmunzeln.

Seltsam, sonst hatte ich nach meinen Anfällen nie so gute Laune. Eigentlich war ich danach immer total deprimiert und unausstehlich, rollte mich auf dem Bett zusammen und gab mich ganz dem Selbstmitleid hin. Holly hatte mir wahrscheinlich den Tag gerettet und ich war ihr extrem dankbar dafür.

„Komm schon Holly!" Simon stand jetzt wieder an der Tür und sah Holly lächelnd an. „Deine Mom hat das Essen gleich fertig."

Schnell wie der Wind raste die kleine an ihm vorbei und in die Küche.

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst auch kommen wenn du soweit bist. Wir heben dir was auf." Und dann lief er ihr hinterher.

Ich hörte Hollys leises kichern als Simon sie hochhob und knuddelte. Ein wenig beschämt zog ich meine Sinne zurück und beschränkte sie nur auf mein kleines neues Zimmer.

Es war wirklich hübsch, die rosa Blümchentapete war zwar etwas kitschig aber damit konnte ich Leben. Generell war die ganze Einrichtung sehr hell und einladend, helle Holzdielen, ein großes Fenster und eine große Lampe. Das einzige was heraus stach waren der Schrank, das Bett und der Schreibtisch, alles aus massivem Eichenholz gemacht und dunkel Lackiert. Ich liebte es jetzt schon. Es bildete einen so starken Kontrast zu meinem alten Zimmer, das ich keine Angst haben musste das es mich daran erinnerte.

Schon viel besser gelaunt verteilte ich den Inhalt meines Seesacks auf dem Bett und suchte mir meine alte schlabber Hose raus, dann noch ein Schwarzes Tank Top, Duschkram, Unterwäsche und ein Handtuch, und schon war ich im Bad verschwunden.

Als ich in die Küche kam, waren schon alle fleißig am Essen.

Zuerst fiel mein Blick auf die Frau. Sie war wirklich Hübsch, nicht auf eine so übertriebene art und weise, sondern auf eine einfache, schlichtere weise. Sie hatte die gleichen strahlend blauen Augen wie Holly, und auch dieselben Locken, nur heller. Als sie mich ansah, merkte ich das ihr blick etwas Aufmerksames hatte, etwas tiefes, so als würde sie einem direkt in die Seele blicken.

Leise setzte ich mich auf den einzigen freien Platz, neben Simon und Holly. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, wie ein Eindringling der, mit einer tickenden Zeitbombe um den Bauch, das idyllische Leben dieser Familie störte.

„Emily, das ist Valerie" sagte Simon.

„Hi" war das einzige was ich herausbringen konnte.

„Hallo, ich freu mich dich endlich kennenzulernen." sagte Sie, dann widmete sie sich wieder Holly und dem Essen. Sie schien bemerkt zu haben dass ich mich unwohl fühlte, also hatte ich mich nicht getäuscht was ihre Augen anging, das könnte vielleicht zu einem Problem werden. Auch wenn Viktor darauf bestanden hatte das ich hierher ziehe, hätte er bestimmt was dagegen wenn ich aufflog.

Das Essen war wirklich gut, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt etwas besonderes war, schlicht und gut schien die Devise im ganzen Haus zu sein. Alles war sehr simpel und in hellen und freundlichen Farben gehallten. Die Wände waren vorwiegend in einem warmen weis gestrichen und mit bunten Blumen bemalt, die zufällig verteilt waren. Die Möbel waren bunt zusammengewürfelt, sogar die schränke in der Küche waren alle einzigartig. Es war irgendwie lustig, die Einrichtung stand so im Kontrast zum Haus unserer Eltern, wo alles geordnet war, das ich mich auf Anhieb pudelwohl fühlte.

Das unangenehme Gefühl von vorhin war verschwunden, und ich fühlte mich seltsam befreit. Simon und Valerie unterhielten sich über den neuesten Klatsch der Stadt, irgendeinen Grizzly der in der nähe gesichtet worden war, während Holly mir alles über ihre Katze Stinky erzählte, der Name war Simons Idee gewesen.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten half ich, trotz Valeries Protesten, beim abräumen und abwaschen, was mir wiederum einige überraschte Kommentare von Simon einbrachten. Zu Hause hatte ich nie auch nur einen Finger krumm gemacht. Ich fand es wäre unhöflich wenn ich es nicht tun würde.

Nachdem wir fertig waren, verkroch ich mich in meinem Zimmer und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. Erleichtert atmete ich Tief ein, und genoss die frische Luft, das Gefühl endlich einen Platz gefunden zu haben an dem ich mich wohl fühlte.

-

Tihi der iss jetzt länger als die andern beiden, hoffe gefällt euch… Büdde lasst mirn kommii da ^^


End file.
